


T'hy'la

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock recognizes a core truth of himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'hy'la

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



_T'hy'la._

The word wrapped around their souls, bringing them closer than two separate beings could be, making them one in so many ways. It had pulled at Spock, drawing him from his quest to purge his emotions from his being. It had made Jim restless, edgy and never at peace. Now, together as thoroughly as Decker and Ilia had found through V'ger, there was peace.

Spock saw now, his human half was as much outside himself, in the shape of Jim Kirk, as within because of his heritage. He had no wish to ever purge this, or Jim, from him.


End file.
